Zaki
Etymology ザキ transliterates from "Zaki," the standard Western transliteration of the Arabic زكيّ (Zaki ), the male version of the feminine "Zaka," both meaning "transparent," "pure" or white.Definition of زكيّ "Zaki" ironically parallels the Latin origin of "Clare" (clear). Possibly an allusion to character of original Zaki. Appearance 'Human' Zaki is a male in his late teens–early 20s. He appears as a slimmer version of the adult Raki.Claymore 15, Scene 80, p. 100 His dress includes tank-top, harem pants and boots. 'Yoma' Typical Yoma appearance. Zaki's face is an awakened caricature of the human Zaki. The Yoma body is much bigger and muscular than the human original. Studio profiles of Zaki awakened Personality Zaki appears concerned about the general welfare of the village, but is quick to spread fear about the Yoma being hidden among the villagers. History Early life unknown. 'Village of Doga' In medieval village of DogaClaymore 10, Scene 56, p. 145 a crowd gathers round a body lying in the street. Someone says a Yoma did it.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 9–10 At a village hall meeting, Zaki demands action. This was the sixth victim. While he appears concerned about the situation, he spreads suspicion among the gathering that anyone could be the Yoma.Claymore, Anime Scene 1 Someone says Yoma eat the organs of their still living victims. Zaki says Yoma are impossible to detect once they take human form.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 11 The chief announces that he hired a Claymore. Only a Claymore can detect the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 12 But the chief's announcement worries Zaki.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 12; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 'Raki' Meeting ends on fearful note, due to Claymores' reputation. Outside, Zaki meets his pre-adolescent brother, Raki, who admits eavesdropping. When Raki asks about Claymores, Zaki gives him a mixture of rumor. He calls both the Organization and its female warriors Claymores, both named after the Claymore sword. Zaki adds that Claymores are half-human, half-Yoma''Claymore 1'', Scene 1, pp. 14–17 Zaki and villagers at meeting 'Claymore' Watching the Claymore enter town, Raki races up behind her. She whirls about and nearly decapitates him. But he persists in following her. When he calls the organization she works for as "Claymore," she says the Organization has no name.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 28 When Raki calls her a "Claymore," she says that name was thrust on warriors by humans.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 29 At the village's edge, the two sit down.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 33 Raki eventually leaves to prepare dinner. 'Yoma' At home, Raki finds his uncle bloodied body.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 37; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 Zaki shows up. But “Zaki” awakens into the Yoma. The Yoma reveals he killed Raki's parents and Zaki. By eating Zaki's brain, the Yoma was able to take on Zaki's identity. The Yoma says he must have one last meal before leaving town. He attacks Raki.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 37–39 The Yoma cries before attacking Raki. He confesses that Zaki's memories of Raki are affecting him, due to the strong bond the real Zaki had with Raki.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 39; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 The ceiling explodes—the Claymore warrior plunges and lands between the two. She reveals that Raki carries the Yoma's scent, accounting for her initial attack on Raki. After that, she only had to let Raki lead her to her target.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 42–43 The warrior cuts both arms off the Yoma. And splits him in two.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 54–55 She leaves the house, Raki slumped in shock.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 58 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Doga mission